


Oni Mother of the Moon Cell

by TenmaErebus



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthing, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenmaErebus/pseuds/TenmaErebus
Relationships: Minamoto no Raikou | Reader
Kudos: 4





	Oni Mother of the Moon Cell

The Moon Cell, a mysterious and ancient alien supercomputer that was discovered to have existed on the moon since before humans had ever become an intelligent species. Though the Moon Cell’s existence was not exactly known to the average human population, those more well versed in the hidden and esoteric aspects of society were enlightened of its presence and saw it as a source of untold amounts of power. Likened to that of the “Holy Grail” by the Western European Conglomerate that discovered it, the Moon Cell soon found itself coveted by countless individuals who tried to ‘hack’ into the Moon Cell and make its vast power their own. Naturally, none have succeeded in doing so in this way, but the rush of hackers did not ever cease. Indeed, as time passed and knowledge about the Moon Cell continued to circulate throughout the cybernetic underground, more and more hackers forced their way into the limitless virtual sea in search of the one thing that would grant them their greatest desire…

You were no different in this regard, being one of the countless spiritron hackers seeking to have their greatest wish fulfilled by venturing into the Moon Cell’s Serial Phantasm. However, where many wished for wealth, fame and political power in a world already largely controlled by a massive conglomerate, you were a little different in your motivations. Indeed, instead of wishing for any of the ‘usual’ things that a hacker would want, you found yourself yearning for something a bit more…primal.

Fortunately for you, reaching the Moon Cell’s core wouldn’t be necessary to complete your goals to reach fruition. Why was this, exactly?

Well, it was quite simple, really… 

“Master-san…are you awake…?” A soft, maternal voice whispered close to your ear as the unconsciousness of your slumber was slowly lifted and you could feel a warm—yet heavy—presence pressing up against your body. The voice alone lets you know on who this was standing nearby, but the weight you feel all but confirms it outright.

You finally open your eyes and turn to find a tall, dark-haired woman leaning over the side of the bed you had come to occupy for the night, her large frame taking up a large portion of your sights and completely eclipsing what light filtered into your quarters from behind her. You knew this woman as Minamoto no Raikou, one of many Heroic Spirits that manifested from the Moon Cell Automaton and the spirit of a legendary samurai warrior that was known for her ability to slay monster and other such demonic creatures. Of course, now…she was anything but a demon slayer. Indeed, now she was something more akin to housewife and a mother…

You attempt to rise up only to be made aware of the weight that was pressing down onto your right arm, gazing over to find that the exaggerated shelf of Raikou’s behemothic bustline was avalanching onto the bed she kneeling down over. The monstrous bosom that had completely covered your right arm was thrice the size of the eastern woman’s head and nearly double that when compared to your own, of course Raikou herself was already a woman who dwarfed you in terms of height alone. When standing side by side to her, it was as though you were nothing more than a child to her in terms of stature, your head only reaching just below where the samurai’s obnoxiously oversized udders came to rest. Something she took full advantage of whenever she stood behind you as just a single tug inward would nearly bury you underneath the great mass of her mountainous knockers.

“What is it, Raikou…?” You remark, the sleep still evident in your voice as you rise up to rub at your eyes. Even though the sight of your massive Servant was enough to rouse you from your slumber, the fact still remained that it was rather early to be waking up. Time in the Moon Cell appeared to run like it would in the outside world, but you never really figured out how or why.

“I’m just making sure you get down for breakfast in time. I want my little boy to get lots to eat so he can be big and strong~” Raikou cooed affectionately as she reaches forward and gives your head a soft and gentle rub.

As Raikou rises back upright, you merely gaze upward as the full stature of the samurai looms over you like some kind of a monolithic fertility idol. Though you had grown a little accustomed to the samurai spirits overcompensating breasts, the rest of her was something that took you a moment to process. What used to be temptingly curvy to a large degree had now appeared to have ballooned up tremendously since the two of you had gotten…better acquainted as Master and Servant. Just a simple step back from the bed sent the whole of her bulbous body into a wobbling, her corpulent core swaying ponderously just below her shimmering breasts as the meaty midsection puffed outward into that of an overfed and globular boulder of flesh that completely filled out the lavender colored turtle neck sweater that failed to contain all of her enormity from the neck down. A pair of purple shorts clung tightly to her lower body, the equal amount of fat packed upon them forcing the already form fitting pair of bottoms to stretch incredibly wide across her fleshy hips and monstrously overfed rear end. 

However, though one could tell that there was quite a bit of extra heft to Raikou’s overall figure, it was still rather obvious that the sheer mass of her overblown belly wasn’t just due to an overabundance of fat. Indeed, the faint traces of something sliding and bumping against the turgid flesh of her chair-filling belly was proof enough that the samurai spirit was pregnant—incredibly so, at that. The sheer immensity of her fecund middle was a sight to behold on its own, the great dome of fertility being enormous enough to balloon out from her middle by at least several feet with the lower hemisphere of her gut having expanded well past her chunky knees. Of course, though Raikou was huge in her own right, compared to your height she was positively monolithic. Something that never ceased to both amaze and arouse you… 

That being said, Raikou is quick to pick up on just what her exaggerated dimensions was doing to your libido as she cast a gaze down to your crotch and gave you a chuckle of amusement. There, rising from where your crotch was located was a stiff tent—an erection brought on purely from having gazed upon Raikou’s swollen and kinky form.

“I see breakfast isn’t the only thing we will be indulging upon this morning. Such a naughty boy getting excited in front of your mother like that…~” The spirit chuckles once more, the calmness in her voice slowly beginning to degrade into a hurried pants of excitement. She may have been teasing you, but it was becoming obvious that she too was becoming far less concerned with breakfast. 

“Well…it’s not exactly something I can help when you’re around.” You remark back to her watching as the massive Servant brought herself back to your side and placing her dainty hands on your covered erection. Just from a simple touch, a wave of pleasure radiated from your shaft and coursed through your body in the form of a visible shiver. You didn’t exactly know why, but just her touch on your body nothing was short of ambrosia to you. Not that such a thing was of a big concern considering how you the both of you felt towards each other. 

“I would hope not. After all, it was that drive alone that’s gotten me so huge and round in the first place.” Raikou says before she turns to the side to give you a good look at how massive she was from a profile view. The light filtering in from the doorway just a few steps away was completely blotted out by her belly alone, the massive baby bump being large enough to nearly match your body length while you were laying down. You always knew Raikou was taller than you but having a visual reminder of just how big she could get compared to you always threw you for a massive loop. The heroic spirit was a lot of woman to handle but, most importantly, all of that woman was yours to love on.

“Geeze, you’re massive, Raikou…” You marvel, bringing your hand out to touch upon the surface of her gravid stomach. In that instance, you feel a slew of motion writhing about underneath your palm and pressing out against the taut flesh of your lover’s overfull womb. Neither of you knew just how many were gestating inside that crowded womb, but there was no doubt that it was way more than any normal woman could hope to produce.

“Will my mass be a problem, Master-san…?” Raikou hummed as she began to work her skillful hands along the covered shaft of your erect cock, your body trembling from the carnal sensation jolting through you like lightning. You can feel yourself surrendering what strength you had and allowing the bloated samurai mother to work you over. You can hear Raikou chuckling over you as she watches you turn to jelly from just her touch alone. “As a mother, it’s only natural that I know what pleases you and I know for a fact that you like what I have become…”

You can hear Raikou’s voice, but you can barely manage to speak out with your own. The ecstasy pulsing from your shaft was just that strong.

“My my…is just my touch enough to make you like this? I almost fear what will happen when I go even further…” Raikou cooed in a tone of mock concern, the radiant blush painting and the quickening pace of her hand jerking your cock off being tell-tale signs that she was getting into it about as much. You can feel your loins stirring, gearing up to release the pent-up morning load you had stored away. Despite your body getting ready to give itself away to be overtaken by the orgasm that was swiftly approaching, your mind speaks up and tells you to intervene somehow. As much as you want to blow your load…you would rather it be inside of Raikou…

“R-Raikou, wait--!” You manage to gasp out, the dark-haired samurai spirit reacting immediately to your voice and ceasing her service to address you directly. 

“Oh no, was I too forward for you, Master-san? Does it hurt anywhere?” Raikou’s body wobbled and swayed about as she faced forward and leaned down to you. The sultry aura she exuded had eroded to make way for something more maternal as she mistakes your calling for one that required her attention. Her massive breasts flopped onto the bedsheets and jiggled upon impact, your ears perking as you hear a distinct sloshing noise echoing from her over-bloated bosom. It was a clear indication that there was quite a back up of milk held inside those massive udders, something you plan to take full advantage of once you managed to get things straight. 

“No, no…it’s all good, Raikou…” You say as you shake your head and have a bit of a chuckle to your Servant’s mannerisms. As erotic as Raikou can be, it still warmed your heart to know that she saw herself as your mother and was willing to devote her everything into protecting and doting on you. Even when she was this swollen and cumbersome she was willing to keep up her motherly duties towards you. Nevertheless, it was time to pick things back up and for that…you needed all of Raikou in bed with you.

“Anyway…I only stopped you because I wanna do it inside,” You remark, patting the area of the bed from which she would have occupied had she been in it with you. “Don’t get me wrong, I liked what you were doing, just…you know…”

“Say no more, Master-san…I understand what you mean.” Raikou smiled, taking in a breath of effort as she began to waddle her way to the foot of the bed and giving you a good view of her huge, swaying bottom. Though much of her backside was obscured by the voluminous amounts of hair extending down to her ankles, but this does little in fully concealing her oversized ass. Normally wearing shorts, the sheer enormity of the eastern woman’s wide lower body made them appear more like panties that were several sizes way too small for her enormously oversized lower body. That said, there is a lot of pale adipose flesh on display as the samurai spirit makes waddles away from you, each of her cheeks nearly rivaling the average sized pumpkin in mass and width. Each awkward step Raikou took sent a pulsing ripple to course across the swaying globes of excess flesh, your erection throbbing as your eyes fixate on what you could see of her fully loaded fanny. No doubt, you made the right choice in wanting it inside rather than settling for a simple hand job.

“Oof…goodness, I’m still getting used to being so laden…” Raikou remarked with a breathy huff as she cupped her hands on the lower areas of her gravid middle, hefting it up as much as she could before letting it go and letting it bounce heavily on her middle. “I would hope you make it worth your mother’s while for making her work so much.”

“Oh, trust me, I’ll definitely make it up to you.” You reply as you watch Raikou struggle her heavily gravid form onto the bed. A dangerous sounding groan echoed out from below, the foundation of the protesting the addition of Raikou’s great weight pressing down on top of it. You nervously look over the edges of the bed as the noise rose in crescendo before calming into an uneasy silence. Before you can worry about the state of your bed, you feel the turgid, squirming mass of Raikou’s belly press onto your body.

“Oh dear…” Raikou blinked, the eastern woman attempting to straddle your much smaller form only to find that she was much too swollen to properly sit atop your crotch without completely covering your entire body with her belly alone. To feasibly insert your length into the swollen heroic spirit, you would need to slide completely underneath the domed-out mass of her turgid tummy. “It seems that I’m a little too big…”

“Nonsense, with you, there’s no such thing as too big.” You reassure Raikou as you bring yourself to embrace that massive belly of hers. Though you can assume that most of her tummy’s mass was due to her rather enormous pregnancy, there is also quite a bit of extra flesh padding out her belly and giving it a truly hefty and ponderous appearance over all. You can tell just how dense Raikou is in just her midsection alone, the entirety of it pressing down on you with the weight of at least several fully-grown people. The groaning of the bed below you only serve as a reminder that getting busy would likely leave you one less bed to lay on. Not that you minded…if anything, the idea was enough to arouse you even more…

“Here, just turn yourself around and park that fat butt on my lap.” You instruct to Raikou before giving her overwhelming circumference a soft pat, something that earned your gesture several episodes of writhing fetal movement from within your lover’s crowded womb. Your children were rather active and responded well to whatever stimuli either you or Raikou gave them outside. It was enough to make you wonder just what they would be like once they arrived. Such a due date was certainly not that far off judging by how big Raikou is now…

Nevertheless, Raikou complies to your instructions and—with a grunt of effort—raises up off from you to slowly shimmy her way around to turn her back to you. The moment she lifts her cumbersome body off of yours is when you also prepare to enter her, pulling the covers off of the obvious tent and managing to pull your snug fitting shorts down just low enough to allow the throbbing pillar to pop free into the open air. With yourself set to go, you peer up to find your sights instantly dominated by the pale moons of Raikou’s massive meat seat pointed directly at your face. You sink your teeth into your bottom lip as the eastern woman begins to peel her own tight-fitting shorts down her door blocking hips, the over-pregnant mother swaying her lower body back and forth to help ease her bottoms down. However, the by-product of this motion was nothing short of a hypnotic dance of jiggling flesh, both her mountainous ass cheeks rippling against each other before Raikou managed to work her stretched out shorts down the hill of her ass far enough. It takes a moment, but the swollen samurai mother finally manages to pull the entirety of her too-small shorts down low enough to leave her bloated bottom bare for you to enter her. However…

“Haah…Master-san,” Raikou huffed as she peered back to you whilst grabbing hold of both her adipose laden ass cheeks and spread them as far as she could manage. Even with her cavernous ass crack pulled open to allow ease of access, you couldn’t even see her asshole. Luckily, you weren’t going with anal this time around and your target orifice was well within your line of sights.

“I can’t tell if…you can see my womanhood or not. My bottom has grown so big and fat that I’m not even sure if pulling it open is enough for you to see…” Raikou says in a tone that made it sound as though she was lamenting her weight gain. You know better, however and can tell that this was just her way of further playing into your specific interests. You’ve always liked it when Raikou talked about how big she was getting and how it made her feel, something about this really keying into one of multiple fetishes you had towards bigger women. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I can see it just fine.” You remark, looking forward and finding the moistened lips of Raikou’s nether regions staring right back at you. A trail of clear fluids was drenched onto her inner thighs, telling you that either the samurai had gotten incredibly wet in just a few seconds or she has been for quite a bit now. Nevertheless, you position yourself closer to your lover’s body, lining yourself up with Raikou’s wet pussy in preparation for her bringing down that massive mountain of meat she called an ass. Unable to hold back any longer, you give her the signal.

“Go ahead and drop the hammer, Raikou. Let’s break this bed~” You tell the gravid Servant as you bring your left hand up and pat onto the side of one of her enormous ass cheeks, your touch sending a soft ripple through the that massive globe of adipose mass.

Wordlessly complying with your command, Raikou nodded and parked her prodigious posterior directly onto your crotch. With an audible ‘WHUMP’ and an equally loud groan of displeasure from the bed below you both, Raikou’s ass contacted your lap and with it, you erect cock slipped straight inside of the massive mom’s eager and moist insides. You can feel all of the weight from Raikou’s oversized ass press down on top of your lower body, the full span of your arms not even coming close to being able to wrap full around her hefty hips. Looking up, her hips aren’t the only thing you can’t reach full around, her titanic tummy obviously being the top contender of ridiculously oversized areas on the samurai mother’s bloated body. From the angle behind her, you can see the pulsing flanks of Raikou’s pregnant mountain of a tummy, letting you know just how massive your lover had truly become.

“Ara…are you alright back there, Master-san…? I didn’t crush, you did I?” Raikou hummed as she began to gyrate her massive hips to and fro on your crotch, the eastern spirit looking behind her to see her diminutive lover nearly overwhelmed by her ass alone. Her face is flushed with a deep blush, her breath growing heavy and hurried as you can see the look in her eyes becoming more and more lustful. Her Mad Enhancement had appeared to work in and outside of battle and whenever Raikou seemed to get aroused also appeared to be prime time for her class skill to take hold of her in a different way. However, even though the thought of being absolutely dominated by a sexually maddened mother really excites you, it would be more than a little foolish to allow Raikou to take the lead with her being as heavily laden as she was. Not only would the bed be forfeit, but so would your pelvis…

That said, you waste little time as your lust hits a fever pitch and you grab ahold of Raikou’s rump and begin to thrust your hips against hers. Even though you’re smaller than your Servant your cock is still plenty big enough to give her the pleasure she wanted as you can clearly hear coming from her as she moans out from your thrusts. However, even though you’re going in with a lot of fervor and enthusiasm, this said little in how difficult it was to hump into Raikou with her being on top of you. It goes without saying that Raikou was unbearably heavy with so much fat caked onto her physique and an impressive brood overcrowding her stuffed womb. Even so, this doesn’t stop you from crashing your hips into Raikou’s ass with everything you’ve got, each collision giving rise to a series of ripples sloshing all across that taxing tushy that was bearing down on you. 

“A-Ahhn, Master-san…~!” Raikou cooed her voice quaking with her chubby body as you worked her pussy over, “S-So…forceful-full…were you”

In a way she wasn’t wrong, you were always ready to go down on Raikou, but this was less due to impatience and more to do with how just the sight of her was enough to get you in the mood. Something you were using to full effect here as your pace quickens and your hold on the eastern mother’s ass tightened, your fingers sinking in up to your knuckles from just how much shimmer flesh was packed onto the mystery killer’s massive backside.

“Ah--!” Raikou gasps, her hands clutching onto her tummy that had now seemed to come to life with how much it was throbbing and squirming with fetal movement. The overloaded orb let go with a strained rumble as the restlessness of Raikou’s unborn children kicked into high gear. With how much was going on inside of her, you couldn’t help but think she was in some kind of discomfort however, the groaning you could hear rising from her wildly bouncing bosom told that what she felt only served to enhance the carnal pleasure radiating from her filled pussy. “Ooohn, th-they’re s-so restless…Hahn, they must be ready to meet their father…~”

It most certainly looked as though they were impatient with how violently Raikou’s tummy was visibly roiling, each kick and squirm from within sending nearly enough to physically move the samurai mother’s massive body. However, they weren’t the only ones moving Raikou’s body as your efforts of jackhammering her pussy from below proved just as powerful as the globular sea of pale flesh ahead of her danced with pulsing ripples rising up her ass. You can feel your climax coming on strong, your speed hitting its maximum and pushing your body into a heated tizzy. Sweat begins to form on you as your face goes red with a lewd, lustful blush.

However, as you’re about ready to cum, Raikou suddenly joins in your rhythm as she raises her massive ass and brings it down atop your groin to meet its charge back into her pussy. The impact was enough to drive your hips down by the sheer force, but your arousal refuses to let Raikou’s enormous backside dominate you and you continue thrusting up against the bouncing behemoth of her booty. Your bed is in utter turmoil the second Raikou decides to use her body with yours. Deep and worrying groans of wood and metal cried out in agony below and warning the both of you that it couldn’t take much more of your wild sexcapade. Unfortunately for it, both you and Raikou were lost to your own lusts for one another, completely consumed by carnal desire as you fuck Raikou senseless from behind.

“Nnngh, R-Raikou…” You grunt, your loins stirring with the coming orgasm you had been working up to even before Raikou started gyrating her humungous hips. “G-Gonna…gonna c-cuuum…!”

“Do it! Cum for your mother~!” Raikou howled, throwing her head back as the ecstasy radiating through her began to hit its own fever pitch. Even as the eastern servant was drowning in the throes of mind-melting sex, she appeared to be completely oblivious to how the churning on her active tummy seemed to have changed. She was having contractions but instead of feeling pain, Raikou was overcome with even more pleasure that made the sex you were giving her all the more mind-numbing. Of course, you were just as ignorant to what was happening with her fully loaded womb and merely closed in on your climax to finish the job…

“He-here it…COMES!” You announce as you give Raikou’s rotund rear one final thrust inward to hilt your cock as deep as you can into her before your balls contract and you unleash your essence. Grabbing hold of your lover’s lardy hips, you feel your cock erupt with a torrent of thick, hot cum that floods into her insides before invading the already crowded womb that was occupied by your children. Raikou responds in kind as she groans with her mouth agape, her deep purple eyes shaped with hearts from the joy of the sensation felt from taking in your seed and letting it enter her--already overstuffed--womb. Even as you cum way more than you think you were capable, Raikou’s middle doesn’t seem to grow from your thick, creamy addition, this being largely due to just how big the massive mystery slayer was compared to you. 

Of course, this didn’t seem to dampen how good it felt to cum inside her or how much pleasure she felt from having you inside of her. This alone being enough to get Raikou to orgasm all the same and drench your crotch with a burst of pussy juice. Raikou’s body continues to convulse however, as she grabs onto her violently squirming belly and continued to gush with fluids from her pussy like a busted dam. Even after you come down from your afterglow, you can feel that the area all around your crotch was completely drenched in Raikou’s fluids. 

“Huh…?” You blink, pressing your hand onto the sheets to feel the drenched spot all around your lower body before your bed decides to finally call it quits. With one final groan and a splintering of wood cracking, your bed lurches horribly before the bottom of it drops out from below and the taxed mattress crashes down onto the floor below. A thunderous THOOMPH echoed through the room once the bed collapses beneath you, Raikou letting out a surprised yelp of sorts as her entire body bounced wildly from the impact. You are not spared from the effects either as all of Raikou’s weight falls right on top of you ass first, you feel your lower body scream out to you before you try and mitigate any damage by using a quick defensive codecast to increase your body’s durability just long enough to handle the shock of Raikou’s massive body falling on top of yours. Amazingly, even with this, you can tell that the sheer weight of your wife would have been enough to completely overpower your codecast had she been several pounds heavier. It spoke volumes with how huge and heavy Raikou actually was compared to the average woman.

“Oooh…did…did the bed just…” Raikou began, her hands still gripping onto her rumbling and writhing belly. 

“Yeh, it…it broke…I guess I predicted that one…” You chuckle, giving Raikou’s ass a pat in response before she suddenly let go with loud moaning and even more fluids gushed from her cavernous cunt. 

In that instance, you were forced to realize that…something wasn’t entirely right the Berserker class mom. The attention to the bed’s pitiful state of being had eclipsed the much larger concern that was supposed to be on her increasingly more active core and the copious amount of water she was releasing. The writhing mound was letting go with worrying noises as it pulsed and throbbed with unrelenting activity, this combined with the shaking groans coming from Raikou herself told that she was likely going into labor.

“Ngh…M-Master-san…they’re…our children…oouh, our children are coming…!”

Every muscle in your body tenses as the realization bulldozes what remained of your afterglow and leaves behind the sole impulse to assist Raikou. Of course, getting from under the heavy-set mother to do so was more difficult than you’d like to admit. Try as you might to pull yourself from under her on your own was met with futility, all of your efforts only amounting to causing the lower hemisphere of her vast, globular cheeks to wobble gently as if they were taunting you for your weakness. Of course, all hope wasn’t entirely lost here…

“Raikou, I need you to get up for me.” You urgently call out from below, Raikou turning around to give you a silent nod as she grunted and began to lift her monstrous meat-seat. Curiously enough, when you stare into your eyes, you don’t see the expression of a woman who is gripped with the pains of labor, rather…you only see her face being incredibly flushed as her features oozed with lewd desire. It was as if…Raikou was getting aroused from going into labor.

“Ungh, hurry M-Master-san…” Raikou soon urges, her raised rear hovering inches above your crotch and trembling from the samurai mother’s efforts to hold up the weight of her lower body. Not one for having your pelvis crushed once more, you make haste and rush from underneath Raikou’s astronomical ass just before she gave up and allowed her bottom to slam onto the already crushed mattress below. With your body nowhere near the impact zone anymore, you pull up your pants and look up to see Raikou laying down on her side while her massive middle continues to thrash about with the restless activity of Raikou’s impatient brood. However, as she moans and rubs across the pulsing mound, you can see that every other minute is punctuated by a shuddering growth spurt that only served to make her already oversized womb even more so the larger…

What were you even supposed to do here? You didn’t even think Raikou could get pregnant let alone give birth!

Throwing caution to whatever wind blew within the Moon Cell, you crawled your way over to the swelling samurai and reached out to place your hand on her churning sides. You weren’t at all prepared for something like this, but you needed to do something to help Raikou through this regardless of your readiness. 

“Raikou, don’t worry! I’m here!” You said, clearly nervous about what was to come. That is…before you reminded of something that you were made aware of earlier on. The moans rising from Raikou’s lips were not those of a mother going through the throes of childbirth, something that prompts you to ask a rather weird question, “Uhm…are you…are you into this, Raikou?”

“Haah…I would…suppose so…” Raikou answered in a breathy voice, as she turns to you and places her hand onto your own. The mystery killing mom to be groaned as she rolled onto her back and spread her thick legs for ease of what was to come. “Just ngh…just the thought of being a mother…it fills me with so much joy…~!”

A loud, thundering roar resounded from Raikou’s roiling womb, the sound of it bringing your attention to the vast expanse of her midsection to see it expand outward another few inches.

“What’s…what’s going on with your stomach?” You question, watching as Raikou groans loudly from yet another growth spurt hitting her noisy and writhing womb. Was she…was she getting pregnant on top of the one she already had?

“Hahn…it’s the gift of essence you’ve…nnh…given our children…” Raikou explains, the Servant squeezing at your hand as her body takes over and she begins to push. In that instance, Raikou’s massive gut squeezes inward a small amount until she relaxes once more and allows her pulsing tummy to settle back to its original, swollen size. “They’re growing inside me…~”

You blink as you try and process what the samurai disclosed, your thoughts quickly getting derailed as you hear your lover yowl once more with an intense amount of ecstasy. Suddenly, you feel Raikou nearly crush your hand as she gives it the tightest stranglehold she can manage as she bears down and gives one big push. Even as you try and bear with the pain of nearly having every bone in your hand broken, you look forward and find thrashing surface of Raikou’s belly visibly contracting before a squelching noise not dissimilar to a water balloon popping splashed from just in front of Raikou’s crotch. In that instance, a slender arm reaches out from the massive monolith of a mother and pulls forth the visage of a dark-haired teenage girl with small thumb sized horns sprouting from the front of her head. The girl took a lot after the one who supposedly spawned her, it was…a lot like looking at a younger Raikou now that you thought about it.

“Agh…geeze…!” Your newest daughter groaned, Raikou pushing in conjecture with her pulling herself free from the impossibly stretched orifice of her cavernous cunny. Covered in clear fluids, the girl crawls her way into your sights completely in the nude, revealing that…even though she took after her mother in physical appearance she lacked her mother’s massive breasts and wide hips. If anything, her physique was relatively lithe in nature. 

“It was so cramped in there…I thought I’d never get out…” The horned girl complained as she peered up and caught sight of you, her father. It was more than a little eerie to see one of your children so grown up right out of the oven. Were…all of the children squirming for freedom in there as developed as her?

“Hey dad…stop gawking at your daughter like that. S’creepy…” The girl chided with a pout as she blushed profusely and tried to pull the sheets over what she could to hide her nudity from your eyes. Another loud churning from Raikou’s belly beckoned both of you to the percolating mound of fertility as another splash of fluids gushed out of Raikou’s crotch, your daughter blinking in a wistful manner as she gestured to the area near her mom’s crotch. 

“Better start getting some towels, my sister’s are coming…”


End file.
